herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shen Woo
Shen Woo is a character from The King of Fighters series who makes his first playable appearance in The King of Fighters 2003. His official nickname is Shanghai's God of War. Story Shen Woo was raised in Shanghai, where he created his own brutal style of street boxing. He soon came to be very feared, and grew to enjoy the thrill of the fight. Eventually, he came to know the enigmatic fighter Ash, who entered Shen, himself, and Duo Lon as the "Hero team" into the KOF 2003 tournament. Despite he and Duo Lon having suspicions of Ash's agenda, Shen couldn't care less as he was too eager to find and face stronger opponents. At the end of The King of Fighters XI, Ash decides to settle his teammates' agendas. Oswald joined the tournament looking for a drug known as the "Dragon Pills", an illegal and off-the-market drug. Ash explains that the provider for this drug will not sell it but will consider giving it to Oswald if he defeats their adversary, Shen. Since Shen is looking for a strong opponent to fight and Oswald needs the "Dragon Pills", Ash decides to pit his two teammates against each other. Surviving his fight with Oswald, Duo Lon later meets up with him to find out Ash's whereabouts. Though Shen knows nothing, he isn't too happy with the idea of being used twice by a person he doesn't really know. With the excuse that he can fight stronger opponents if he decides to find out more about Ash, they team up and head to the one who seems to know anything about their former teammate: Elisabeth Blanctorche. In their team's ending, both he and Duo Lon respectively give Elisabeth time to mourn over Ash's "death". Personality Shen Woo has a wild, rowdy personality and is always on the lookout for a good fight. Despite his reckless nature, Shen harbors a sense of loyalty and acknowledges the value of friendship. Few people can see past his rough exterior and actually manage to befriend him or earn his respect. He strongly dislikes the idea of being used by someone or being betrayed, and he wastes no time in getting even with those who have wronged him. He is seemingly forgiving to let go grudges should he win a fight. Powers and Abilities Shen Woo developed his own, devastating street-fighting boxing style best described as "violent". His fighting style is characterized with simple yet incredibly powerful punches that constitute the vast majority of his moves. He is capable of delivering punches so powerful, they are capable of deflecting projectiles, both ballistic and energy-based, and enough to bring fighters much larger than him, like Chang, Goro, Maxima, Mukai or Raiden on their knees. On a pinch, Shen is also capable of pumping himself up with his inner chi, which significantly boosts his already remarkable level of strength. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Anti Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Defectors Category:Traitor Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Thrill-Seekers